


Reunited

by Lasairiona



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasairiona/pseuds/Lasairiona
Summary: Aikaterini, the Alliance Commander, meets with Havoc Squad. Based on the chapterDisavowedin SWTOR. If you recognize the dialogue, it's taken directly from the game.And yes, I borrowed the name of her assault cannon from my other love.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Reunited

I step off the lift into the Alliance War Room, knowing that I’d find Theron here rather than taking any time to himself. He was unlike any other spy I've encountered. He deals more with technology and contacts than subversion, and he’s good at both.

His fingers fly across the data pad in his hand, soft beeps the only sound in the otherwise silent command center. “I got your priority alert. Something on your mind?”

He turns at my voice, pocketing his data pad. “I need your help with something.”

“Of course. What can I do for you, Shan?”

“I passed a portion of that data you secured from Overwatch through an SIS contact of mine. It made a convincing invitation to some prospective allies in the Republic Special Forces.”

“That was a bit risky, wasn't it?” I frown. Theron is normally more careful than that. “We don't want Arcann knowing what we've got on him.”

“Only a piece of information. Enough to get the attention of Republic Special Forces, not the whole file. And it worked.” He taps on the main holoterminal and brings up a map of Zakuul. “The data I gave over was enough to convince Havoc Squad to take leave of their official duties. I have it on good authority they're conducting an… ‘unofficial’ operation on Zakuul. My contact set up a rendezvous, but it's up to you to sell them on this alliance.”

At the mention of my old unit I feel my hopes jump. I've been trying to track down my crew ever since Lana thawed me out, but so far have only run into Vik back on Asylum. I do my best to suppress the feeling. Five years is a long time to expect any of them to remain in the same unit. “I'm not seeing why you really need my help.”

Theron leans his hip against the holoterminal and crosses his arms. “Havoc starting their own little war out here is basically treason. If it gets out that I had a hand in poaching them, I may find myself real short on friends back in the Republic.”

“Alright, I'll get my gear and meet you in the hangar in ten.”

***

I try to sleep on our hyperjump to Zakuul, stretched out on the bench in the cargo bay but find my nerves in knots. It feels like a lifetime since I first arrived on Ord Mantell, a freshly promoted sergeant being assigned to one of the most elite squads in the Republic army. The year that followed changed not only me, but the galaxy as a whole from the missions we ran. I found a family. A camaraderie that only comes through shared near death encounters on the battlefield.

A soft knock brings me out of my thoughts. “Commander?” Theron stands in the doorway leading to the cockpit, and I can see concern on his face. “Tora's bringing us out of hyperspace. We’ll be landing in half an hour.”

I nod and sit up. “Thanks, Shan. I'll be ready.”

He turns back to the cockpit leaving me alone with my thoughts, which I'm grateful for. _Havoc Squad_. I swing my legs to the side, placing my feet on the floor. _Are any of my crew still there, or have their military careers moved them to different posts?_ My hands grip the edge of the bench tightly as I force my wishes from mind. I can't afford to dwell on the maybes.

Sighing, I get to my feet and stretch. I roll my shoulders and neck before reaching for my body armor. Even though I just took it off after we left Odessen, I check it over. Straps. Buckles. Plating. The mindless routine calms me. It's my own ritual I perform before heading out into battle.

I pull on my reinforced boots, strap the durasteel guards onto my thighs. I'm buckling on my chest armor when Theron steps back into the bay.

“We’re touching down now, Commander.”

I retrieve my blaster from the weapons locker, and just as with my armor, I check it over. _Energy core…power crystal…_ I holster the pistol and reach for my main weapon: an assault cannon I’d nicknamed Vera. I lovingly run my hands along the barrel once I finish the functions check. Aric gifted her to me when I'd gotten my promotion to Major.

_“Jorgan, is that…?”_

_“A Calahan full bore? Only the best for my woman.”_

Ever since, Vera was my go-to weapon. I'd made a couple modifications for her, the custom trigger I crafted after we arrived on Odessen being a particular source of pride for me.

“Commander?”

Theron's voice pulls me back to the present, and I sling the cannon onto my back. I brush past him to the shuttle’s exit. He must have called to me a few times before I heard him, judging from the questions etched on his face. I brace against the wall as the shuttle jostles on landing. “Let's go see how my old unit is doing.”

The Endless Swamp. I cringe as my foot sinks into the ground once I step out of the shuttle. This was a place I hoped to never see again once Lana and Senya lifted the Gravestone from the muck. “Remember apologizing for not being there to thaw me from the carbonite? This is the fun you missed.”

Theron grumbles behind me, his boot sinking in the mud halfway up his calf. “I don’t know how you did it.”

“Mud washes off.”

“Not that,” he counters, taking another step. “Dealing with this type of terrain is bad enough when you're healthy. Lana told me the state you were in when you crashed out here. Carbonite poisoning, finding out how long you'd been frozen, seeing the damage to the galaxy…I don't know how you dealt with all that _and_ this mudhole.”

“Basic training. And I didn't reach Major by letting outside forces stop me.” I check the rendezvous coordinates. We landed farther away than I would have liked, but a mile slog through the swamp should work off some of the anxiety I’m feeling about meeting with Havoc.

It takes Theron and I close to a half hour to reach the meeting spot, and I'm not terribly surprised that no one is here. _No one is visible_ , I correct myself. A communicator crackles about ten feet away, and a voice that's all too familiar comes across.

“That really you, sir?”

 _Aric!_ I feel my body trembling, and I see Shan taking a step towards me as I clench my hand in an attempt to steady myself. If I know my mate, he's looking through his sniper scope at us, and I'm sure he can see even the smallest movement. A Cathar's vision is far beyond that of other humanoid races, which was part of what made him arguably the best sniper in the Republic. I say the first thing that comes to mind, trying to keep it light so I won't break down. “Your eyesight not what it used to be?” I tease.

“It's better than ever if I’m seeing a ghost.” I catch a movement to my left and see Aric standing from his vantage point. “Stand down, Havoc.”

At the order, five more soldiers come out of hiding, all stowing their weapons. I stay rooted to the spot, my eyes glued to Jorgan as he walks over to me. He slings his sniper rifle over his shoulder. “It's really damn good to see you, sir.”

Unable to contain myself any longer, I fall into him, wrapping my arms around him and holding on. The few months since I awoke felt like a lifetime away from him, and I couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him. “I'm your wife, not your CO.”

He only hesitates for a moment before returning the embrace and burying his face in my hair. His voice is raspy and full of pent up emotions. “I've been a widower for five years… It's a lot to take in.” He clears his throat, and pulls back, his eyes glassy. He always did hate public displays, especially around anyone in his unit. “Later…alone, alright?”

I nod. “Of course. We have a lot to catch up on.” I run my hand over his fur covered cheek. “This is real, isn't it? Not another dream?”

Aric presses a soft kiss to my forehead. “The best dream I've had for over five years.” He releases me and steps back as Havoc falls in behind him. “Meet the new Havoc Squad.”

His voice is thick with pride, and the soldiers all salute me in unison. I return it. “At ease.”

Reverting to parade rest, the only woman on the squad speaks up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Colonel.”

I blink. “Colonel?” I look to my husband for an explanation.

“Posthumously awarded,” he states, almost apologetically. “I’m sorry that's what it took.”

_“Sky troopers inbound, Commander!”_

Tora's voice on my communicator comes across just before I hear the soft _whir_ of a probe overhead. Zakuulan. Just like the one that went by Darth Marr's ship. Aric has his sniper rifle out before I can relay Tora's message and shoots down the probe.

“Your landing didn't go unnoticed.”

“Defensive formation!” I bark. I take my place in the center of the squad, taking Vera off my back and thumbing off the safety. 

“You still have her, eh?”

I grin at Jorgan and throw him a wink. “Best thing my husband ever got me. She never leaves my side.”

Our banter is cut off at the sound of two dozen sky troopers landing. “Open fire!” Blaster fire drowns out Jorgan's command, both from and to the mechanized soldiers of Zakuul. Even as we cut down the first wave, a second drops from a transport overhead. I fight the urge to look to the man I love, reminding myself that he's more than capable in battle. _He won’t fall now._

I lose track of how many sky troopers we cut down, my vision a blur of blaster fire and explosions from their power cores. My arms and shoulders burn from the weight of my assault cannon, but I force the discomfort down. _You're getting soft,_ my mind scolds me as I shoot another droid.

“Rini! Look out!”

Aric's pet name for me draws my attention, and I turn just in time to see a trooper firing at me. The blaster bolt hits my shoulder, knocking me to my knee and making me lose my grip on Vera. The butt falls into the muck beside me. “Ah!” I grit my teeth against the pain, looking up as the sky trooper continues its advance. I draw my pistol and level it at the machine, shooting out its core.

As the trooper falls in front of me, I take stock of the battlefield. They were finally thinning out, and the ground was littered with the sparking remains of the battle droids. I holster my sidearm and get back on my feet, hoisting Vera up with me. As the sound of battle start to wane, my ears pick up another sound. My eyes soon confirm my fears as I see two walkers approaching.

“Walkers inbound!”

I see Havoc already fanning out to make it more work for the walker pilots to target them. An idea flits through my mind and I grin and cross sling Vera, charging toward the closest walker.

“Commander!”

“Aikaterini!”

Theron and Aric yell at the same time, similar alarm in their voices. The walker fires at me, but I'm too near for the pilot to adjust fast enough to make up for the distance I’m closing. I dodge as the walker’s foot slams down in an attempt to step on me. Pieces of shrapnel fall on me, broken off by Havoc's blaster fire, and I skid under the walker, coming to my feet just behind it. I grab my cannon and start to fire.

Most Republic and Imperial walkers were lacking in armor toward the back of the vehicle. That is, it's not as reinforced. Add that if they have rockets they're typically stored in compartments to the back, and if I can shoot out the power core…

I grin as I see more and more sparks where my blasts are hitting. _Excellent._ I brace myself and hold down the trigger, an automatic hail of bolts slamming into the assault vehicle. I watch the metal heat from the plasma, followed by an explosion from the power core. The shock wave pushes me, and I fall on my back into the stagnant water. The walker teeters for a moment before there's another explosion.

One by one, the rocket stores begin to explode as the walker falls to the side. I scramble back toward a boulder in hopes of at least a little protection from the explosions. It slams into the legs of the other walker, making it just off balance enough to topple a well, its own weight on impact enough to detonate its fuel cells as well. 

As the blast dies down, I can hear the victorious whoops from Havoc Squad. “Rini!” Aric's panicked voice cuts through the other noises. “Blast it, woman!”

I haul myself up out of the sludge, wrinkling my nose at the smell that was already seeping into my base layer of clothing. At least Vera landed on top of me, so she was still clean…clean-ish. I sling the cannon then try to wipe some of the mud from my face.

A hand grips my elbow and spins me around. “Dammit, woman!”

I can't help but grin up at my husband, still riding high on the adrenaline of the fight. He scowls as I laugh. “You should see your face.”

“This is _not_ funny!” he snaps. “Do you have any idea what you just put me through?” With a growl he yanks me to him and gives me a bruising kiss. I melt in his arms, feeling the same butterflies in my stomach as I did the first time I kissed him. When he finally pulls back we’re out of breath, and he rests his forehead against mine. 

“You kiss like other people punch,” I quip, repeating back to him the words he'd said to me.

I can feel him trying to stay mad at me for charging into the fight but failing. He smirks. “Don’t use my words against me, woman.”

I wiggle my eyebrows playfully. “Or what, Major?”

He growls again, nipping at my lips. “Or I'll—”

A cough behind him interrupts what was sure to be a delicious threat, and he steps back from me as his squad gathers. He glances around. “Report.”

The woman speaks up. “No casualties, sir, or serious injuries.”

“Good. Make sure the area’s secure and meet back at camp. You two—head north. You two—south. Kanner, take Shan straight back. The Colonel and I will bring up the rear.” He barks the orders with no hesitation, and his troops respond in kind. “Just like old times.”

I arch an eyebrow. “I don't know, Jorgan. It's been a long time since I've followed your orders. I might be a little rusty.”

“I’m sure you'll manage. Don't want the young blood to show you up.”

***

By the time we reach Havoc's camp, I'm ready to drop. Behind us trail two dozen Zakuulan refugees that we managed to evacuate from their settlement as sky troopers were burning it to the ground.

Once Aric has his XO looking after them, he allows himself to relax and sits on a supply crate by the fire. “She reminds me a bit of you.”

I suppress the urge to kid him about her. “How so?”

“She's a good soldier, a good shot, competent, efficient…” He can't stop the corner of his mouth from turning up as he teases me. “And a lot of times is just too big for her britches.”

Lacing his fingers together, he rests his elbows on his knees and hangs his head, the brief levity gone. “I kept looking for you. I couldn't believe you were dead, even though they declared you KIA. That almost earned me a psych discharge.”

A knot lodges in my throat at the image his words provoke. His voice is thick with emotion, with the kind of heartbreak that only comes with the presumed death of a loved one. The kind of death that's missing closure. He looks up and I can see that same pain echoing in his eyes. “Where were you?”

I drop to my knees, wrapping my hands around his. I can feel the tears threaten. “Frozen. Arcann put me in carbonite after Valkorion killed Marr.”

“So I'm the only one who lost sleep.” His words are bitter, but I know he doesn't blame me.

“I saw things…had visions…or nightmares.” I close my eyes against the memory of Valkorion taunting me while I stand amongst the bodies of my squad. “I saw you die,” I choke out, resting my forehead on our joined hands. “I saw everyone die. I was powerless to stop it.”

Aric pulls me into his lap, his arms tight around me. His voice is low, soothing. Almost a purr. “They were just nightmares. You're here now, back where you belong.” He nuzzles my neck, his fur sending a shiver down my spine. “We’ll have better dreams tonight,” he murmurs in my ear.

I can't help but smile at the husky desire in his voice. “Eventually…” I whisper, earning a growl of approval from my mate just before our lips meet.


End file.
